Kraken
The Kraken is an ocean boss mob in the Aqua Dimension. It has 1,000 ( x500) HP. Description The Kraken looks much like a giant, malicious squid, with a body height of around 70 blocks and the width of 15 blocks. Its tentacles are each approximately 50 blocks long. The texture is much more high-definition than most others in Minecraft due to its extreme size. Spawning There are two Krakens in any Minecraft world, which spawn automatically in the Overworld and the Aqua Dimension. In the Overworld, a large structure called a Temple of the Depths can spawn in a Deep Ocean biome, which will contain the Kraken until it is released. Inside the Aqua Dimension, the Kraken is held inside a structure called the Kraken's Prison. Fighting the Kraken By default, the Kraken is surrounded by a lightning shield like that of a Charged Creeper. This will damage the player upon contact and renders the Kraken immortal. The shield will spawn a Kraken Spawn, which must be killed within two minutes. If it is, the shield will be destroyed. If it is not, a new Kraken Spawn will be produced when the current one dies. It can then be attacked freely. When it reaches 40% HP, its chest will open and reveal its Kraken Heart, which becomes the Kraken's only weak spot. Its heart must be attacked to deal any damage at all. Each hit to the heart will cause a release of many blood particles, which are boiling hot and will deal 5 HP ( ) damage to the player each. Once it is killed, it releases a great cry into the air and causes the weather to turn to a thunderstorm. Unlocking the Overworld Kraken The Temple of the Depths is insanely large, and as such very rare. Hostile Kraken minions spawn naturally inside it. Once 60 of these minions have been defeated, the inner chamber will open and the Kraken will begin to attack, usually by drawing the player in with its tentacles. From this point the Kraken can be fought normally and be defeated inside its chamber. Unlocking the Aqua Dimension Kraken The Kraken's Prison is far smaller than the Temple of the Depths, and requires an alternate method of opening. Fermen that spawn in the Aqua Dimension have a rare chance of dropping Neptune's Gold, which can be used to craft the Final Trident. This is one of the few Final Tools, which can break open Great Locks, and it is the easiest one to craft in the Aqua Dimension. Once the Great Lock is broken by the Final Trident (or any other Final Tool), the prison will break apart and the Kraken will be released into the Aqua Dimension, where it will begin destroying everything in its sight and attempt to reach water. If it does reach water, it can move exceedingly fast (this is only a property of Krakens spawned in the Aqua Dimension), so it is best to keep it away from oceans if possible. It is much harder to fight it, but it can be fought and defeated while it is moving. Drops *2-7 Bone Blocks *4-10 Heart Blocks *Skeleton Skulls *Bones *Detector I (Helps find Atlantis) *Flesh of the Kraken *Various Armour Category:Aquatic Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Boss Mobs Category:Minecraft: A New Start Category:Sad's Fanon Adopted Articles Category:Mobs Category:Entities